benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Prawdziwość Holokaustu
Holokaust miał miejsce , jest on historycznym faktem . Jednak pewni ludzie chcą mu zaprzeczyć i przepisać na nowo historiie . Powodów negacji Holokaustu jest wiele , przepisywanie historii przez kościół katolicki i wymazanie z historii jego roli w nazistowskim systemie , próba zatuszowania skutków ateizmu , nienawiść do Żydów a więc antysemityzm i będący antysemityzmem antysyjonizm , ukrywanie faktu że przewodnią filozofią która wychowała wiek II wojny światowej była religijna i niemająca nic wspólnego z nauką religia Ewolucji - Darwinizmu . Innym powodem jest fałszywa wiara w teologie zastąpienia Izraela przez Kościół , teologi wyznawanej przez Kościół Katolicki , a poprzez zwodzicieli łączących coraz więcej post protestanckich kościołów . Powodów negowania Holokaustu jest wiele , wszystkie mają jedno i to samo źródło , jest nim szatan . " Wszystko to co znamy jako „holocaust” służy jako świecka religia Nowego Porządku Świata – Auschwitz zastąpiło Kalwarię, komory gazowe zastąpiły Krzyż naszego Pana, a 6 milionów odgrywa rolę Odkupiciela. Religia holokaustu jest zaprojektowana praktycznie idealnie, aby zastąpić miejsce chrześcijaństwa i zostało to bardzo sprytnie zrobione. " - Katolicki Biskup Richard Williamson , cytowany przez Nacjonalista.pl , Portal ONR-u , 2 czerwca 2013 thumb|left|Katolicki Biskup Richard WilliamsonRichard Williamson , katolicki Biskup , Anglokatolik , kilku krotnie ekskomunikowany i przywracany do łask Rzymu . Działa on przeciwko Biblijnym Chrześcijanom w Anglii i na rzecz umoceniania w niej pozycji kościoła katolickiego . Powodem jego eksomunik było to że sam bez zgody Katolickiej Intytucji , mianował się kapłanem , następnie po zdjęciu eksomuniki mianował się bez zgody Rzymu Biskupem przez co ponownie w 2012 roku , Rzym ukarał go ekskomuniką . Czynił tak ponieważ jako Lefebrysta , nie uznawał potrzeby legalności jego kapłaństwa z Rzymu . " Benedykt XVI zdjął ekskomunikę z czterech tradycjonalistycznych biskupów Bractwa Kapłańskiego św. Piusa X. Biskupi Bernard Fellay, Bernard Tissier de Mallerais, Richard Williamson oraz Alfonso de Galarreta popadli w tę karę kościelną obowiązującą mocą samego prawa w wyniku przyjęcia w 1988 r. sakry bez zgody Stolicy Apostolskiej. Konsekratorem był abp Marcel Lefebvre, założyciel wspólnoty tradycjonalistów nieuznających reform Soboru Watykańskiego II. " - Radio Watykańskie , Głos Papieża i Kościoła w dialogu ze światem , 24/01/2009 , " Watykan: zdjęcie ekskomuniki z biskupów lefebrystów " Williamson jest jednym z czołowych katolickich autorytetów w negowaniu Holokaustu . Twierdzi że jego prawdziwa liczba to nie około 6 Milionów , a jedynie od 200 do maksymalnie 300 tysięcy . Podobne przekonanie wyraził sam Leon Degrelle - katolicki , nazistowski ojciec i twórca Rewizjonizmu Holokaustu , również podający taką samą liczbe . Williamson twierdzi również , że w obozach koncentrcycjnych nie było komór gazowych , są one według niego mitem . Zdjęcie eksomuniki z Richarda Williamsona przez Papieża Benedykta spotkało się z zdenerowaniem z strony Żydów , ponieważ jego działalność na rzecz Rewizjonizmu Holokaustu była powszechnie znana , mimo to Papież wiedząc o tym , przywrócił go do łask Rzymu . W negowaniu Holokaustu , Richard Williamson pozostaje jednym z czołowych liderów do dziś . " Biskup Richard Williamson jest jedynym z czterech lefebrystycznych biskupów, z których papież w sobotę zdjął nałożoną w 1988 roku ekskomunikę. Otworzyło to drogę do pełnego pojednania Bractwa Piusa X z Watykanem. Decyzja ta wywołała jednak protesty Żydów, którzy przypominają, że Richard Williamson jest negacjonistą Holokaustu. " - Portal Informacyjny " Rzeczpospolita ", " Jak biskup negował Holokaust " , 26.01.2009 Jeszcze bardziej zaskakujacym jest fakt że jego najnowsza eksomunika została nadana przez Rzym tylko dlatego że sam ponownie bez jej zgody wyświęcił się , tym razem na Biskupa , ingorując fakt nazistowskiej propagandy głoszonej przez niego aż do dziś . thumb|left|Katolik Vincent ReynourdKatolik Vincent Reynourd , negator Holokaustu , był w latach 90-tych XX wieku członkiem Francuskiej i Europejskiej Partii Nacjonalistycznej " Vincent Reynouard, nacjonalista, katolicki tradycjonalista, ojciec ośmiorga dzieci, od ponad 20 lat prowadzi walkę przeciwko religii Holocaustu. W 2007 roku został po raz pierwszy skazany za kwestionowanie „najprawdziwszych prawd”, zaś w 2010 trafił na 9 miesięcy (wyrok opiewał na 12) do więzienia. " - Nacjonalista.pl " Holokaust to Mit " , Katolicka Strona ONR-u , 22 Maja 2017 Innym z negthumb|left|Horst Mahleratorów Holokaustu jest Horst Mahler . " Holocaust to największe kłamstwo w historii. Celem żydostwa jest światowa dominacja poprzez ustanowienie nienaruszalnej i znajdującej się pod szczególną ochroną religii Holocaustu. " - Horst Mahler , Nacjonalista.pl , 28 kwietnia 2017 " Holokaust to największe kłamstwo w Historii " Sam Mahler jest prawnikiem i założycielem oraz ideologiem terrorystycznej " Frakcji Czerwonej " ( RAF ) , gdzie wcześniej za działalność w jej szeregach odbył 10 lat więzienia . Organizacja RAF była skrajnie lewicową Maoistyczną , Anarchistyczną i Komunistyczną grupą Terrorystyczną , odpowiadającą za mordy na cywilach w niemczech , w tym dokonując zamachów na Izraelskie linie lotnicze , nawołując do rozprawienia się z Syjonistami przez zamordowanie ich . Członkowie Grupy Terrorystycznej RAF , zostlai przezszkoleni przez OWP Jasera Arafata , gdzie otrzymali również amunicję, broń, pieniądze i materiały wybuchowe . Mit Rewizjonizmu Holokaustu thumb|left|Adolf HitlerMam prawo do eksterminacji gorszych , którzy mnożą się jak szkodniki . - Adolf Hitler , Creation Mgazin , vol 18 , strona 9 " Poza tym przez eksterminacje 4 Milionów Żydów - na tym procesie mówi się , że 5 albo 6 milionów , ale to tylko propaganda , na pewno nie było ich więcej niż 4,5 Miliona - zrobiono z nich męczenników . Na przykład eskterminacja Żydów spowodowała , że w pewnych krajach antysemityzm się cofnoł , chociaż robił tam znaczące postępy . " - Julius Streicher , Redaktor Naczelny Nazistowskiego antysemickiego pisma " Der Sturmer " , skazany i powieszony w 1946 roku za zbrodnie przeciwko ludzkości , 1946 rok , " Rozmowy Norymberskie " , Leon Goldenshon , strona 317 ---- Historyk Timothy Snyder , w swojej książce " Bloodlands " , oszacował straty eksterminacji Żydów w wyniku rozstrzelania i śmierci w obozach na 5,4 Miliona . Historyk Raul Hilberg , w książce " The Destruction of the European Jews " , w jednym z najsłynniejszych badań na temat Holokaustu , podał liczbe wymordowanych żydów na 5,1 Miliona . Niemiecki Historyk Wolfgang Benz , podał liczbe wymordowanych Żydów poprzez Holokaust w licznie około 6,2 Miliona . Historycy Guttman and Rozett , jako owoc wspólnej współpracy badań na temat Holokaustu , w swoim artykóle w Encyklopedii Holokaustu , oszacowali łączną ilość poddanych eskterminacji Żydów na około 5,9 Miliona . Historyk Gerald Reitlinger , który podał najniższą ilość wymordowanych Żydów w czasie Holokaustu w stosunku do wszystkich innych Historyków , podał jako ilość szacowanej eskterminacji Żydów , około 4,9 Miliona . Rewizjonizm Holokaustu , jest kłamstwem , który nie odnajduje odzwierciedleń ani Akcjomatów w Historii , poza motywami próby oszustwa , nie mając z strony Historycznej żadnego poparcia . Adolf Eichman , nazwał zagładę Żydów w swoich pamiętnikach pisanych w więzieniu , największą zbrodnią i tańcem śmierci w Historii Ludzkości . " Ile czasu musiał działać Cyklon B ? " Po tych wszystkich latach obserwacji uważam , że zależało to od pogody , wiatru , temperatury . Prawdę mówiąc , gaz nie zawsze działał z taką samą skutecznością . Zazwyczaj zabicie tych wszystkich ludzi zabierało od trzech do piętnastu minut , to znaczy że po tym czasie nie było już oznak życia . Później , w nowych krematoriach i komorach gazowych , które zaprojektowałem , mieliśmy wizjery , więc można było upewnić się , że ci wszyscy ludzie już nie żyją . " - Rudolf Hoss , Obersturmbannfuhrer SS , Komendant Obozu Koncetracyjnego Auswitsch w latach 1940 - 1943 , aresztowany przez Anglików w 1946 , skazany przez najwyższy trybunał narodowy w Warszawie na Śmierć przez powieszenie 16 kwietnia 1947 roku na terenie byłego Auswitsch za zbrodnie przeciwko ludzkości , 1946 rok , " Rozmowy Norymberskie " , Leon Goldenshon , strona 367 Holokaust , zdjęcie z Time Life strona 149.png|Holokaust , zdjęcie z Time Life strona 149 Doktor Kent Hovind w Obozie Koncentracyjnym Flossburg w Niemczech.png|Doktor Kent Hovind w Obozie Koncentracyjnym Flossburg w Niemczech Holokaust.png|Holokaust Biskup Richard Williamson.jpg|Katolicki Biskup Richard Williamson Léon Degrelle.jpg|Katolik Léon Degrelle - Ojciec i Twórca Rewizjonizmu Holokaustu Portal Informacyjny Rzeczpospolita - Jak Biskup Negował Holokaust.png|Portal Informacyjny Rzeczpospolita - Jak Biskup Negował Holokaust Historyk Wolfgang Benz.jpg|Historyk Wolfgang Benz Historyk Timothy Snyder.jpg|Historyk Timothy Snyder thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335px Kategoria:Nauki Kategoria:Kościół Katolicki Kategoria:Judaizm Kategoria:Jezuici